Predator or Prey
by Lady Lysa Arryn
Summary: With twenty for terrified children trembling in the arena and the mayors from each district along with the gamemakers controlling it. Who will become the predator and who will become the the prey. SYOT Open


Selyse Vyron (72) Capitol,

As Nine's mayor I am supposed to come to the Capitol with a report of all the incidents in Nine, just like every other mayor. I am the oldest of all the mayors and twice the age of the incompetent President Rune. This conference is the bane of my existence. Each mayor gives up a report and the president reads over it, it's the same routine every year.

"Now, my dear friends. Welcome to my home", President Rune says obnoxiously. I stare at the oversized dollhouse in disbelief. "It's beautiful", Fragrance the District One mayor exclaims. Of course she would think that "pompous oaf", I mutter under my breath.

The house itself is huge, plantation shutters and beautiful window boxes dot the windows but the horrendous shade of green that the house is painted is vile. Whoever did that should be shot!

"Agatha dareling, I've missed you", Rune said to the District Eleven mayor. He kissed her cheeks and ushered us all inside. "Everyone take a seat" he ordered. Each chair was decorated to look like the corresponding district. There was even one for District Thirteen, not that it would be used. "I've decided that we would change the routine a little", the President said casually. This made few people nervous, especially Agatha, Harlan and Forrest. The mayors of Three and Seven respectively, as their Districts are still rather rebellious.

"Since the unfortunate passing of the head gamemaker, our plans for the arena are a little behind schedule. Most notably the mutts", He hissed. I don't like where this is going. I spoke up "What can we do, we aren't gamemakers" I said bluntly. "Right you are my dear Selyse, but I want to all go away to a private room and think up of a different Mutt for the arena. Each mutt will feature in the actual games." Rune states.

We are all sent off to a room. Mine has the number nine on it, how original. After the door is locked I reluctantly set to work on this mutt. As much as I don't want to do this, I do want to come home alive and not in a box.

When I finally settle down to do it, three buzzers go off, these signal that the mayors from One, Five and Ten are finish. I just shake my head and get down to designing this thing. There is a large rectangular screen on the table with a list of animals the mutt could be based off of. A few of the animals have lines through them suggesting that they have been used. I click on something I've never seen before. I clicked on a horse.

I start to think of ideas when President Rune's face appears on the screen. "I want to make a mutt that will stall people not hurt them". He says. This makes me smile. "I see you like the idea, well get to it", he orders. This is the best thing that has happened to me since I came to the Capitol.

After what seems like a half an hour, I emerge from my room and the peacekeepers escort me back to the meeting room. I see I am not the last to arrive. There are still a few empty spots so I relax. Some of the other mayors are quieter than usual. For example the normally eccentric and over the top mayor from Eight Esme is staring at the floor in despair and the prissy, obsessed mayor from Two Hadrian is off in a different world. When we are finally joined by the other mayors, Rune enters the room.

"I have another twist to add. You will accompany the chosen tributes to the Capitol and help them achieve greatness. Understand", he says cheerfully. I gulp and nod shyly, staying under the radar.

"Now onto these reports". After a while of the reports, there is nothing spectacular or interesting on any of them Rune announces a surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to your old friend". This earns a quizzical look from most of the mayors and a look of sheer confusion from the rest. "I knew you wouldn't know who I'm talking about. Wheel him in" Rune commands.

The squeak of a wheel and the raspy breathing alerts me to the presence of someone I thought was blown to pieces when, they tried to storm the Capitol. "Welcome old chum" Rune cackles. The anger in his eyes blood shot is immense. "Everybody, say hello to the mayor of Thirteen Orkney Maribold". I nod at him but I get a look of disdain in return.

He is only in his forties though he looks about eighty. "What happened to you" Agatha exclaims. "Good question but you can't know answer to dear Agatha" Rune replies before Orkney can say anything.

We sit in silence waiting for someone to say something, when finally Orkney speaks up. "Traitors, lapdogs. How could you do this to the free people of Panem." He spat. We each sit in silence.

"I thought you were my ally Crone".

Crone was my nickname because apparently I was the wisest of all the mayors. His stars and words bring a tear to my eye. This prompts Esme to comfort me and retaliate. "How dare you Orkney, how dare you think you are better than we are because you idiotically attacked the Capitol straight on. It wasn't our fault the rebellion failed but yours." Esme's rant earned an applause from Rune.

"Well done my dear, very good". Rune gets up and kneels down beside me. "Are you alright Selyse" he hisses. I nod in reply.

"Good" he says. "Now your trains are waiting for you, along with your escorts so get going". We exit the room quickly leaving Orkney alone with Rune.

 **Well that is the start of my new syot, what do you think?**

 **Everything will be on my profile.**

 **I will do three or four prologues before I start the reapings and I hopefully I will have enough tributes by then.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

 **lysa**


End file.
